merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Odin
King Odin is the monarch of a kingdom on the shore of Albion. It is unknown which kingdom Odin rules. He wants revenge on Arthur for killing his son. Biography to killArthur]] After suffering terrible grief over the death of his son at the hands of Arthur Pendragon , Odin planned to have the young Prince killed by the notorious assassin Myror. When Uther learned of the plot he desired to go to war with Odin. However, Arthur dissuaded his father from taking action on the grounds that he would have similar sentiments if he, Arthur, was killed (The Once and Future Queen). On their way to Morgause's lair, Arthur and Merlin were attacked by several of Odin's men who were swiftly defeated by the duo (The Sins of the Father). Over a year later, a series of skirmishes to the north of Camelot led Uther to suspect that Odin was testing Camelot's defenses (Queen of Hearts). Yet another year later, Odin sent an assassin, the Gleeman, to kill Arthur, disguised as a entertainer in a circus group that had come to Camelot for Arthur's birthday celebrations. Although the assassin failed to kill Arthur, he succeeded in mortally wounding Uther who, despite the best efforts, died (The Wicked Day). Shortly afterwards, Odin commenced a series of raids on Camelot 's northern borders (Aithusa). Agravaine told Arthur that his victory against Caerleon was not enough to deter the likes of Odin and Bayard and the countless others who covet Camelot's wealth, suggesting that he should force Caerleon to accept a treaty on his terms (His Father's Son). An envoy from Odin was later sent to Camelot, suggesting possibility of a better relationship between Odin and Arthur (The Secret Sharer). A letter from Odin's court was found on the body of Eoghan, the mapmaker's apprentice. It was presumably planted by Agravaine in order to shift blame from him, as he had ordered Eoghan to steal a map of the siege tunnels for him (The Hunter's Heart). Allying himself with Morgana, he takes over King Rodor's kingdom, Nemeth, because they are allies of Camelot. Morgana then lures Arthur and the knights of the round table to his hideout. Odin manages to capture Arthur and prepares to kill him but Merlin uses magic to cause a small earthquake inside the tomb. In the confusion that follows, Merlin, Arthur, Percival, Mithian and Rodor escape the tomb and flee, with Odin's army at their heels. Arthur and Odin then duel with Arthur quickly defeating Odin. Merlin tells Arthur to spare Odin and create an alliance with him instead. Both are reluctant but Arthur sees the wisdom of Merlin's words and convinces Odin to set aside their difference and join him in an alliance. (Another's Sorrow) Personality Odin was a vengeful, stubborn and incredibly obsessive person as he made continuous efforts to get his revenge on Arthur for the death of his son. His obsession with killing Arthur lasted for at least five years, probably much longer since it is difficult to judge exactly how much time has passed since his son's death. Odin never gave up in his attempts to kill Arthur, no matter how many times his plans failed. Despite being very stubborn and obsessive, Odin also seemed to be a coward as he twice hired an assassin to do the job for him. Many years after, Odin still retained a ruthless personality, but whilst in negotiation with Arthur, he showed that his feud with Arthur was out of his pain and suffering and he eventually accepted Arthur's truce, showing that he acted in revenge purely to redeem his suffering and that he agreed with the idea of peace. Abilities Odin was a skilled sword fighter, able to fight in single combat. However, his abilities were still bested by King Arthur Pendragon. It is suspected that his son inherited his abilities from him due to the fact he was involved in duels in the past. Trivia *His coat-of-arms appears to be similar to a wolf's head, as shown on his knights in The Sins of the Father. *Odin is often mentioned, but has appeared only in the Series 2 episode The Once and Future Queen ''and in the episode ''Another's Sorrow of Series 5. *''Odin'' is also a king in the Marvel Comics and has appeared in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, mainly in the popular series, Thor. Appearances ;Series 2 :The Once and Future Queen :The Sins of the Father ;Series 3 :Queen of Hearts ;Series 4 :The Wicked Day :Aithusa :His Father's Son :The Secret Sharer :The Hunter's Heart ;Series 5 :Another's Sorrow Gallery ODIN.png Odin1.png Odin_face_close_up.png Odin Series 5.png Odin2.jpg odin3.jpg Odin image1.png Odin image2.png 1.png odin treaty.png anothers sorrow.png Video gallery Category:Kings Category:Enemies and Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Antagonists Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Alive Villains Category:Nobility Category:Camelot-Odin War Category:Attempted to kill Arthur Category:Non-Magical Foes Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Series 4 Characters Category:Series 2 Enemies Category:Series 3 Enemies Category:Series 4 Enemies Category:Series 5 Enemies Category:Spoiler